


Always - Immer

by crazycat1895



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycat1895/pseuds/crazycat1895
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vor acht Monaten verlor Sherlock seinen Freund und Geliebten. Er hat es ernsthaft versucht, doch er hält es allein nicht mehr aus. Dann passiert etwas, dass alles verändert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Всегда (Always)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028614) by [leeloque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeloque/pseuds/leeloque)



> Sherlock und John leben seit Jahren in einer festen Beziehung, es gab keinen Fall und kein Verschwinden von Sherlock in der Vergangenheit.
> 
> Inspiriert wurde ich durch den wunderbaren Film "A Single Man" mit Colin Firth. Für die Geschichte ist es nicht erforderlich, den Film zu kennen, aber wer ihn kennt, wird zweifellos die Zitate, besonders im ersten Teil und am Ende, wiedererkennen. Es ist ein grandioser Film und ich liebe ihn wirklich. 
> 
> Bitte lasst mich wissen, wie es Euch gefallen hat!

**Kapitel 1**

_Wasser. Er ist von Wasser umgeben, er schwebt im Wasser, schwerelos, leicht. Aber er kann nicht atmen, er bekommt keine Luft. Wo ist die Oberfläche? Wieso kann er nicht auftauchen? Er braucht Luft!_

_Augen. Tote Augen. Johns tote Augen. Sie verfolgen ihn überall hin._

 

Sherlock erwachte mit einem erstickten Schrei in der Kehle. Er war schweißgebadet, die Laken hatte er aus dem Bett getreten. Es war immer derselbe Traum. Jedes Mal, wenn er seine Augen schloss, sah er John, Johns tote Augen, die ihn anstarrten.

Das Erwachen begann mit den Worten 'bin' und 'jetzt'. Seit acht Monaten schmerzte jedes Erwachen. Die kalte Erkenntnis, dass er immer noch da war, setzte sich langsam durch. Er war nie sonderlich davon angetan gewesen aufzuwachen. Er war nie jemand gewesen, der aus dem Bett sprang und den Tag mit einem Lachen begrüßte, so wie John. Nur Narren begrüßen den Tag mit einem Lächeln, hatte er immer gesagt. Nur Narren verschließen sich vor der simplen Wahrheit, dass jetzt nicht einfach jetzt heißt. Eine unerbittliche Mahnung, ein Tag später als gestern, ein Jahr später als letztes Jahr, bis es irgendwann, früher oder später, soweit ist. John hatte ihn immer nur ausgelacht, und ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben.

Es brauchte seine Zeit, bis er morgens zu Sherlock wurde, bis er in Erscheinung und Verhalten dem entsprach, was von Sherlock erwartet wurde. Wenn er angezogen war und die letzte Lage Politur auf den, jetzt etwas steifen aber ziemlich perfekten, Sherlock aufgetragen hatte, wusste er wieder, welche Rolle er zu spielen hatte.

Beim Blick in den Spiegel sah ihn weniger ein Gesicht an, mehr der Ausdruck eines Dilemmas. "Bring ihn hinter dich, den gottverdammten Tag", murmelte er seinem Spiegelbild entgegen.

Ziemlich melodramatisch. Andererseits  -  ihm war das Herz gebrochen worden, es fühlte sich an, als ob er untergehen, ertrinken, keine Luft kriegen würde.

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben sah er keine Zukunft. Die Tage zogen in einem Dunstschleier vorüber, aber er hatte beschlossen, dass es heute anders werden würde.

***

Er hatte mehrere Briefe geschrieben. An Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade - Greg, rief er sich mit einem halben Lächeln ins Gedächtnis  -, seine Mutter. Und der letzte war für Mycroft, sein letzter Wille und die Anweisungen für die Beerdigung. Das waren alle, die einen Abschiedsbrief bekommen würden. Er hatte darüber nachgedacht, ob er Molly einen schreiben sollte, aber das würde es für sie womöglich nur schlimmer machen. Außerdem wusste er nicht, was er ihr hätte schreiben sollen.

Der Schreibtisch sah seltsam aus, so aufgeräumt. Er hatte die ganze Wohnung aufgeräumt. Mrs. Hudson war sehr erfreut gewesen, aber auch ein bisschen besorgt. Sie hatte ihre Bemühungen, ihn zu päppeln, nie aufgegeben und kochte und buk für ihn. Aber eigentlich war er nie wirklich hungrig, aß nur etwas, um ihr einen Gefallen zu tun. Das war nun bald vorbei, bald würden sie ihn in Frieden lassen, bald ….

Sein Handy piepte. Sherlocks Augenlider schlossen sich. Das Piepen  -  er hatte den Ton ändern wollen, aber er konnte nicht. Ungebeten kamen die Erinnerungen zurück.

  _Sein Handy piepte. Sherlock blickte vom Mikroskop auf und runzelte die Stirn. John - nein, nicht nach dem, was er ihm erst vor ein paar Stunden gesagt hatte. Lestrade hätte eine sms geschickt, wenn er seine Hilfe bräuchte. Mycroft! Sherlocks bereits schlechte Laune verschlimmerte sich noch. "Was?" schrie er fast ins Telefon. Die Stimme seines Bruders war sehr leise und ruhig. "Sherlock, es gab einen Unfall, einen Sturm, als eine überraschende Schlechtwetterfront …", Mycroft räusperte sich. Dann sprach er weiter und Sherlocks Hand wurde taub, das Handy rutschte ihm weg. Ein Glaskolben und mehrere Petrischalen wurden vom Tisch gefegt und die verschiedenen Flüssigkeiten vermischten sich zu einer undefinierbaren Substanz, die leise vor sich hin blubberte, als Sherlocks Beine nachgaben._

 

… mit einem erschrockenen Japsen öffnete er die Augen. Es war Lestrade - Greg - der wollte, dass er zum Yard kam. Wahrscheinlich hatte Mrs. Hudson Alarm geschlagen: Sherlock war in den letzten zwei Tagen _zu_ ruhig, _zu_ ordentlich, _zu_ nett gewesen, das wusste er.

                                                                                              ***

Die Füße auf dem Schreibtisch saß Lestrade in seinem Stuhl und spielte mit dem Handy herum. Mrs. Hudson machte sich mal wieder Sorgen um Sherlock, also hatte er ihr versprochen, dass er ihn eine Weile genauer beobachten würde. Der einfachste Weg ihn zu beschäftigen, war immer noch ein Fall, darum hatte er ihm eine sms geschickt. Sally kam herein und brachte ein paar Akten. Im Moment gab es keine großen oder schwierigen Fälle, aber sie hatten schon vor Monaten begonnen alte, ungelöste Fälle herauszusuchen, damit sie für solche Zeiten wie jetzt, wenn es besonders schlimm zu sein schien, etwas hatten, um ihn abzulenken. Sally lächelte ihn schief an, sie mochte Sherlock immer noch nicht, aber er tat ihr leid.

Sherlock nahm ein Taxi. Er fuhr nicht mehr gerne Taxi - noch etwas, was er nicht mehr mochte - denn jedes Mal, wenn der den Kopf drehte, war John da, er konnte ihn aus seinem Augenwinkel sehen. Er saß einfach nur da und sah aus dem Fenster, die vorbeiziehende Stadt betrachtend. Aber sie würden ihm Fragen stellen, wenn er sich weigern würde in ein Taxi zu steigen, und das wäre noch schlimmer, falls das möglich war.

Aber das Schlimmste war, dass er nirgendswo hingehen konnte, um zu trauern. Es gab kein Grab an dem er John hätte anschreien können, wo er ihn nach dem 'Warum?' hätte fragen können. Warum? Warum um Himmels Willen musstest du das tun, John? Ein beschissenes Fischerboot, was war daran so wichtig? Was? Alles nur, weil du als Kind davon geträumt hast, mal einmal mit so einem Bott mitzufahren. Du warst in Afghanistan, hattest du da nicht genug Abenteuer? Dumm! So dumm! Warum habe ich dich gehen lassen? Er hatte ihm keinen Abschiedskuss gegeben, sie hatten gestritten, John war wütend auf ihn gewesen, als er ging. Sherlock blinzelte, knirschte mit den Zähnen. Und jetzt hatte er nichts mehr.

Das Boot war in einem Sturm gekentert, an der Küste zerschellt, niemand von der Crew wurde gefunden, der einzige Passagier blieb vermisst. Natürlich hatte Mycroft ermittelt, aber ohne irgendein Resultat. Die Strömung an der Unfallstelle war zu stark und hatte alles und jeden auf die offene See hinausgezogen. Sherlock hatte wochenlang jede Möglichkeit untersucht und eigene Nachforschungen angestellt, aber ebenfalls ergebnislos. John war vermisst, verschwunden, mutmaßlich tot. Sherlock krümmte sich bei dem Gedanken innerlich zusammen.

Ein paar Minuten später stoppte das Taxi beim Yard und Sherlock stieg mit seinem üblichen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck aus. Als er in Lestrades Büro ankam war er bereit, sich auf den Fall zu konzentrieren. Es war ungefähr zwei Wochen her, seit sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten, und der DI war schockiert über sein Aussehen. "Sherlock! Was zur Hölle hast du getrieben? Du siehst furchtbar aus." Sherlock blickte nicht einmal auf. "Danke, ich freu' mich auch." Seine Hände und Augen waren bereits mit der Akte beschäftigt, die er vom Schreibtisch genommen hatte, während er sich hinsetzte. Er las eine Weile schweigend, und als er die Zusammenhänge erst einmal erkannt hatte, war der Fall ziemlich simpel; Sherlock hatte ihn in kürzester Zeit gelöst.

Sally brachte ihm einen Tee und er unterdrückte den Drang einen Kommentar dazu zu geben. Er trank den Tee, machte seine Deduktionen, und dann ging er wieder. Greg versuchte ihn zu überzeugen, mit ihm am Abend etwas zu trinken, und schließlich gab er nach und sagte ja, nur damit er Ruhe gab.

Anschließend machte er sich auf zum St. Barts um Molly aufzusuchen. Der DI hatte ihm erzählt, dass es dort eine interessante Leiche gäbe, also war er hingegangen. Er wollte heute niemanden enttäuschen.

Molly war im Labor, wo sie gerade ein paar Blutproben unter dem Mikroskop miteinander verglich. Als er herein kam sprang sie fast vom Stuhl vor Schreck. "Oh, hallo Sherlock. Oh, du siehst ja furchtbar aus! Oh, nein, so meine ich das nicht … ich meine nur … ich wollte nicht …", ihre nervöse kleine Stimme verstummte.

"Molly, du solltest keinen Smalltalk machen, ist nichts für dich."

"Oh, ok. Möchtest du einen Kaffee?" fragte sie scheu. Sherlock schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln. "Ja, danke." Molly stolperte aus dem Labor. In der Zwischenzeit sah er sich die verschiedenen Muster an, die sie grade untersuchte. "Schwarz, zwei Stück Zucker", zitierte sie ihn mit einem unsicheren Lächeln als sie ihm den Becher gab, dann drehte sie sich wieder um. "Ich habe den Körper für dich vorbereitet, wenn du möchtest …"

"Danke", er nahm einen Schluck, "ich werde ihn mir ansehen." Er zögerte einen Moment. "Molly, du warst immer sehr zuvorkommend." Damit verschwand er Richtung Leichenhalle, eine staunende Molly hinter sich lassend.

Eine Stunde später verließ er St. Barts wieder. In einem kleinen Laden kaufte er Zigaretten und eine Flasche Whiskey. John hatte es gehasst wenn er rauchte, aber wer sollte sich jetzt beschweren? Der Whiskey war Johns Lieblingsmarke gewesen; normalerweise trank er kaum etwas, aber heute war ein besonderer Tag.

***

Ein junger  Mann stolperte in der Tür des kleinen Ladens und rempelte Sherlock an. Mit einem lauten Knall zerbrach die Flasche, als sie Sherlock aus der Hand rutschte. "Das tut mir leid", stammelte der Fremde verlegen. "Ich kaufe Ihnen eine neue, war schließlich meine Schuld." Damit verschwand er im Laden, bevor Sherlock antworten konnte. Der versuchte währenddessen die Zigaretten aus dem Scherbenhaufen zu retten, aber sie waren völlig durchnässt und er warf sie weg. Ein Verkäufer räumte die Scherben weg und er entschuldigte sich grade für die Umstände, die er machte, als der andere Mann wieder aus dem Laden kam. Er war ungefähr so groß wie Sherlock, Mitte Zwanzig, hatte schwarze, kurze Haare, seine Haut war gebräunt und wahrscheinlich war er Spanier, seinem Akzent nach zu urteilen.

Mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln drückte er Sherlock die neue Tüte in die Arme. Dann zog er eine Schachtel Zigaretten aus der Hosentasche, offensichtlich war ihm nicht entgangen, dass Sherlock seine Zigaretten hatte wegwerfen müssen. "Möchten Sie eine?"

Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf, dann stoppte er mitten in der Bewegung. Warum nicht? Er hatte sich grade welche gekauft. John hatte es gehasst, wenn er geraucht hatte, darum hatte er es aufgegeben, aber nun … . Er nickte. "Ja, ja, warum nicht? Ist lange her, seit ich meine letzte geraucht habe." Er nahm die Zigarette und der Mann gab ihm Feuer, mit geschlossenen Augen inhalierte er den ersten tiefen Zug.

 

_Mycroft und er in der Leichenhalle - Weihnachten - Irene war tot._

Er riss die Augen weit auf. NEIN! Nein, sie war nicht tot, sie hatte ihn getäuscht. Aber John - John hatte nichts vorgetäuscht.

Der Andere sah ihn an, hatte etwas gesagt, was Sherlock nicht gehört hatte. "Entschuldigung?"

"Carlos, mein Name ist Carlos. Sie haben mich gefragt, wie ich heiße."

Hatte er das? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern und warf die Zigarette weg. "Ja, Entschuldigung, ich bin Sherlock."

"Geht es Ihnen nicht gut? Sie wirken ein bisschen durcheinander", fragte Carlos. "Vielleicht sollten wir uns für einen Moment setzen. Mögen sie einen Kaffee? Kommen Sie, ich lade Sie ein."

Sherlock war so überrascht, dass er ihm ohne zu meutern zu einem nahegelegenen Café folgte, wo sie sich setzten. "Kann ich noch eine haben?" fragte er mit einem Blick auf die Zigaretten, und Carlos hielt ihm lächelnd die Schachtel hin. Die Zigarette beruhigte seine Nerven, warum hatte er nicht eher daran gedacht? Nun betrachtete er Carlos näher. Er war gutaussehend, intelligent und gut gebaut; und er flirtete mit ihm mit seinen schwarzen Augen. Sherlock blickte jetzt direkt in diese dunklen Augen, aber alles was er sah waren Johns wunderschöne blaue Augen….

 

_Er schwebte, trieb davon, ertrank …_

 

Sherlock japste. Carlos sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an und er versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen. "Es ist alles in Ordnung, es ist nur … ein schwerer Tag für mich heute."

"Für einen Mann wie Sie? Was kann für einen Mann wie Sie schwer sein?" fragte Carlos und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu.

Ein trauriges Lächeln huschte über Sherlocks Gesicht. "Ich trauere um eine verlorene Liebe."

"Meine Mutter hat immer gesagt 'Liebhaber sind wie Busse, wenn man lange genug wartet, kommt bestimmt der Nächste.' Ein Mann wie Sie hat doch bestimmt reichlich Angebote."

Er antwortete nicht. Schweigend rauchten sie ihre Zigaretten, dann erhob Sherlock sich. "Ich muss gehen."

"Vielleicht können wir uns noch mal treffen?" versuchte Carlos es. "Ich würde Sie sehr gerne wiedersehen."

"Nein, ich - bleibe nicht hier in London. Trotzdem … Danke." Er war ein wenig verwirrt, als er langsam nach Hause ging.

Nur zehn Minuten später hielt eine schwarze Limousine neben ihm und die Tür öffnete sich. Sherlock seufzte, Mycroft. Er fragte sich, warum es so lange gedauert hatte.

"Hallo, kleiner Bruder. Wie geht es dir?"

 "Oh bitte, Mycroft, ist das wirklich Notwendig? Was willst du?"

"Sherlock, ich mache mir Sorgen. Lestrade hat mich angerufen und irgendetwas von einer irritierten Sergeant Donovan erzählt; und Miss Hooper war total durcheinander weil du dich bei ihr bedankt hast. Und dann habe ich dich in einem Café sitzen sehen, rauchend, mit einem anderen Mann. Was hat das zu bedeuten?" In Mycrofts Gesicht konnte er echte Besorgnis erkennen.

Sherlock räusperte sich. "Ich bin in Ordnung, wirklich, Mycroft. Aber ich habe entschieden, dass sich etwas ändern muss, ich kann so nicht mehr weitermachen." Das war nicht gelogen, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu, er wollte heute etwas ändern.

"Und der Whiskey?"

"Du hast doch bereits mit Greg telefoniert, du weißt also, dass er heute Abend vorbeikommt." Sherlock wurde langsam ungeduldig. "Halt den Wagen an, ich will den Rest zu Fuß gehen."

Mycroft nickte und gab dem Fahrer ein Zeichen anzuhalten. "Pass auf dich auf, kleiner Bruder."

Als Sherlock ausgestiegen war drehte er sich noch einmal um. "Danke, Mycroft." Dann ging er.

Nun war Mycroft wirklich ernsthaft besorgt. Er griff zum Telefon und begann, einige Anrufe zu machen.

***

Sherlock schloss die Haustür auf und sofort kam Mrs. Hudson aus ihrer Wohnung geschossen. "Sherlock, mein Lieber, ich habe ein paar Schoko-Biskuits gebacken, möchtest du sie nicht einmal probieren?

"Sie wissen, dass ich Ihren Kuchen liebe, wie könnte ich widerstehen." Mühsam rang Sherlock sich ein Lächeln ab. Mrs. Hudson schien erleichtert zu sein und er folgte ihr in ihre Wohnung. Sie tranken Tee und sprachen über Mrs. Turner von Nebenan und Sherlock erfuhr die letzten Gerüchte und den neuesten Klatsch, bis er der Meinung war, dass es genug war.

"Es tut mir leid, Mrs. Hudson, aber ich muss jetzt gehen. Inspector Lestrade kommt noch vorbei."

"Oh, hast du einen neuen Fall? Worum geht es? Ich habe gar nichts in der Zeitung gelesen."  Jetzt war sie wirklich neugierig.

"Nein, wir wollen nur was zusammen trinken", er hob die Tasche hoch und sie lächelte ihn strahlend an. "Ich bin so froh, dass es dir wieder besser geht, mein Lieber." Zweifellos hielt sie es für ein gutes Zeichen, dass er sich mit dem DI außerhalb der Arbeit traf.

"Gute Nacht, Mrs. Hudson."

Langsam stieg er die Stufen zu seiner Wohnung hoch. Es war so ruhig dort oben, und er fühlte sich so einsam ohne John, kalt und leer, wie seine Wohnung. Er hatte nichts verändert, nichts von Johns Sachen entfernt, aber es hatte nichts geholfen, die Wohnung war kein Zuhause mehr.

Um der Stille zu entgehen, legte er eine CD ein. 'Vocalise' von Rachmaninow, die hatte John besonders gemocht. Mit geschlossenen Augen stand er am Kamin und hörte das sehnsüchtige Seufzen von David Garretts Geige. Seine eigene Geige hatte er schon vor Monaten weggepackt, zusammen mit dem Notenständer hatte er sie in irgendeinem Schrank verstaut. Anfangs hatte er versucht zu komponieren, etwas zu spielen, wie er es vor Jahren bei Irenes vermeintlichem Tod getan hatte. Damals hatte es ihm geholfen. Wie lange war das jetzt her? 9 - nein, eher 10 Jahre - aber es ging nicht, er hatte der Geige nicht einen sauberen Ton entlocken können, schließlich hatte er es aufgegeben. Seufzend dreht er sich um, sein Blick bleibt an Johns Sessel hängen.

 

_Sherlock sitzt im Sessel, er liest in einer forensischen Fachzeitschrift. Ihm gegenüber sitz John in seinem Sessel und liest einen Roman, irgendwas mit einem Anhalter; auf dem Buchtitel ist vorne ein Mann in einem grünen Bademantel zu sehen und auf der Rückseite steht ganz groß 'Keine Panik', wie albern. Plötzlich sieht John hoch, ihre Blicke treffen sich und Sherlock erwidert Johns Lächeln. "Was liest du?" John hält kommentarlos das Buch hoch, so dass Sherlock den Titel lesen kann: 'Per Anhalter durch die Galaxis'. Er runzelt die Stirn, ein Reiseführer für den Weltraum? Das ist allerdings albern. "Ein echtes Meisterwerk der Belletristik", stichelt er gutmütig. John seufzt nur, schließt für einen Moment die Augen und lauscht der Musik, ein sanftes Lächeln umspielt seine Lippen. "Was könnte schöner sein, als das jetzt, hier mit dir, dieser Augenblick." Seine nackten Zehen schubbern über Sherlocks bestrumpfte Füße; sein Blick ist warm und liebevoll. "Ich meine, wenn ich jetzt sterben würde, dann wär das o.k.." Sherlocks Augen werden ernst, "Für mich wär das alles andere als o.k., also halt die Klappe." Ein strahlendes Lächeln breitet sich auf Johns Gesicht aus, "Gute Antwort." Während Sherlock ihm noch einen langen nachdenklichen Blick zuwirft, wendet er sich wieder seinem Buch zu und es herrscht erneut das vertraute freundschaftliche Schweigen._

Im Schlafzimmer ordnete er seine Papiere, legte die Schlüssel und seine Geldbörse daneben. Er hatte alles auf der Kommode vor dem Fenster arrangiert. Am Schrank hing der Anzug, den er tragen wollte, es sollte nichts dem Zufall, oder gar Mycroft, überlassen werden. Die Briefe legte er als Letztes dazu.

Dann ging er zu dem kleinen Safe im Wohnzimmer und öffnete ihn. Es war nicht Johns Waffe. Er hätte das bevorzugt, aber sie war von Mycroft vor vier Monaten beschlagnahmt worden. Also hatte er sich auf dem Schwarzmarkt eine andere besorgt, er hatte immer noch seine Kontakte aus seinem Obdachlosen-Netzwerk. Die Waffe war nicht so zuverlässig wie Johns, aber er war sich sicher, dass er auf diese Entfernung nicht danebenschießen würde.

Als er den Safe wieder schließen wollte, sah er ein Foto verkehrt herum unter ein paar alten Notizbüchern hervor lugen. Er nahm es in die Hand, dachte, es sei aus einem der Hefte gerutscht. Es traf ihn wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube als er es umdrehte und er musste sich setzen. John strahlte ihn an; es war ein älteres Bild, so wie es aussah war es bei einem ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Fälle aufgenommen worden, wahrscheinlich hatte Greg es John später gegeben. Warum es wohl im Safe gelandet war? Sherlock sah sich die Hefte genauer an. Ah, Johns alte Notizbücher, 'Eine Studie in Pink', da kannten sie kaum länger al 24 Stunden.  John und seine unmöglichen Titel, Sherlock musste unwillkürlich lächeln.

_"Geht es Ihnen gut?"_

_"Ja klar geht's mir gut."_

_"Sie haben grade einen Menschen getötet."_

_"Ja, ich … so ist es." John lächelt ihn an während Sherlock ihn aufmerksam beobachtet. " Aber er war kein besonders netter Mensch."_

_"Nein, war er wirklich nicht. Nein."_

_"Und als Taxifahrer war er miserabel."_

_Sherlock lacht, "Das stimmt, er war ein schlechter Taxifahrer. Sie hätten die Strecke sehen sollen, die er hierhergefahren ist."_

_Jetzt muss John lachen und Sherlock lächelte."Hören Sie auf, wir können doch hier nicht kichern, das ist ein Tatort."_

_._

_._

_._

_"Wer zur Hölle sind Sie denn?"_

_"Ich bin sein Doktor."_

_"Und nur ein Idiot streitet sich mit seinem Doktor!"_

Sherlock strich mit dem Daumen vorsichtig über das Foto, dann stand er auf, steckte es in die Innentasche seines Jacketts und schloss den Safe wieder. _Mein Doktor … du warst dir deiner so sicher_ , dachte er _, wie war es möglich, dass du dir immer so sicher warst?_ Er selbst war sich über gar nichts sicher. Das war in den letzten acht Monaten nicht besser geworden.

Sollte er sich aufs Sofa legen? Oder in seinen Sessel setzten? Vielleicht Johns Sessel? Er probierte alles aus, auch sein Bett, was ihm aber widerstrebte. Die Dusche? Er versuchte es, rutschte aber aus und brach sich fast den Fuß. Das fehlte noch, dass er sich hier verletzte und so gefunden wurde. Wie war es Möglich, dass es so schwierig war, den richtigen Platz zu finden, um sich zu erschießen? Das konnte doch nicht so kompliziert sein!

Sherlock wurde allmählich wütend. Das war alles nur Johns Schuld. Früher hätte er ihn einfach gefragt. Ohne zu bemerken, wie irrational dieser Gedanke war, starrte er die Waffe in seiner Hand an und war kurz davor sie quer durch die Wohnung zu werfen, als es an der Tür klingelte - Lestrade. Den hatte er ganz vergessen. Eigentlich sollte jetzt schon alles vorbei sein. Es klingelte wieder, diesmal ungeduldiger.

"JA!" schrie er, "ich komme ja schon!" Aber als er die Haustür öffnete erstarrte er. Nicht der DI stand vor ihm, sondern Mycroft, und sein Gesicht war aschfahl. Er hatte seinen Bruder noch nie so erschüttert gesehen, nicht mal als John … verschwunden war. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihm den Rücken hinunter, Angst packte ihn, als er Mycroft so sah. Seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt und er brachte nur ein heiseres Krächzen heraus. "Mycroft, was ist passiert?"

"John …  wir haben John gefunden."

***


	2. Chapter 2

** Kapitel 2   
**

Es war kalt, so verdammt kalt. Er öffnete seine Augen und fand sich an einem Sandstrand wieder, seine Kleidung war klitschnass und eisiges Wasser schwappte über ihn. Er versuchte sich zu bewegen, weg vom Wasser, von der Nässe und der Kälte, aber es war schwer, zu schwer wie sich herausstellte, er schaffte es lediglich ein paar Meter weit zu kriechen, bevor er wieder bewusstlos wurde.

Als das nächste Mal die Augen aufschlug zitterte er am ganzen Körper, aber er war nicht mehr am Strand. Er lag in einem Bett, ihm war heiß und kalt gleichzeitig und jemand machte ihm Wadenwickel. 'Fieber' schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, bevor er wieder das Bewusstsein verlor. Nach ein paar weiteren Stunden, in denen das Fieber langsam zurückging, fiel er endlich in einen tiefen, erholsamen Schlaf.

Es dauerte noch eine Tage, bis er wieder soweit zu Kräften kam, dass er seiner Umgebung mehr Beachtung schenken konnte. Er war in einer alten Fischerkate und der Mann, der ihn hierher gebracht hatte, nannte sich selbst 'Mike, der Fisch'. Auf seinen verständnislosen Blick hin erklärte er ihm, dass es früher mehrere Mikes auf seiner Insel gegeben hätte, und weil er eine Passion für das Fischen und Angeln hatte, war er eben 'der Fisch'. Mike redete viel, schien aber nicht unbedingt eine Reaktion darauf zu erwarten, so als wäre er es gewohnt, alleine zu sein. Außerdem erzählte er ihm, dass sie auf einer der kleinen Kanalinseln waren, auf der nur wenige Menschen lebten. Es gab keinen Arzt dort, aber Mike gehörte zu einem kleinen Team von gut ausgebildeten Ersthelfern, so konnte er sich ohne weitere Hilfe um ihn kümmern, nachdem er ihn völlig unterkühlt am Strand gefunden hatte. Hier war man es gewohnt, sich um sich selbst zu kümmern; alles was von außen kam, von Behörden oder offizieller Seite, wurde erst mal mit Misstrauen und Vorsicht beäugt.

Er hatte keine ernsthaften Verletzungen davongetragen und erholte sich rasch, nachdem das Fieber erst mal weg war. Auch wenn Mike in den ersten Tagen viel geredet hatte, so hatte er ihn doch kaum einmal direkt angesprochen, und wenn, dann nur sehr vorsichtig. Aber die Hoffnung, dass er von selbst anfangen würde zu erzählen, musste Mike schließlich aufgeben, also stellte er die verhängnisvolle Frage: "Wie ist dein Name, mein Freund?"

Und so saß er nun da, mit zitternden Händen, sein rechtes Bein und seine linke Schulter schmerzten, und er hatte nicht den leisesten Schimmer wer er war. "Ich … ich weiß es nicht. Ich denke ich war auf einem Fischerboot, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich ein Fischer bin. Aber - ich kann mich nicht erinnern. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich heiße - oder wer ich bin." Jetzt hatte er es das erste Mal laut ausgesprochen, aber die Erde drehte sich weiter, nichts war passiert.

Mike hatte sich so etwas in der Art schon gedacht und nickte nachdenklich. Er hatte den Mann in den letzten Tagen sehr genau beobachtet, um zu entscheiden, was er machen sollte. Er wirkte verängstigt, aber gleichzeitig strahlte er eine gewisse Ruhe und Selbstsicherheit aus. Mike mochte ihn und seine überlegte Art zu sprechen. Kein  Wort zu viel, nur um die Stille zu füllen, das Schweigen war mit ihm nie unangenehm,  ganz im Gegenteil. Am liebsten hätte er ihn gar nicht gefragt, aber er musste sich ein Bild machen.

Natürlich hatte er gesehen, wie der Mann anfing zu zittern, wie er unbewusst sein Bein rieb, die Schulter sich verspannte, aber er konnte es nicht ändern. Wenigstens einmal mussten sie darüber reden. "Hast du irgendeine Idee, wo du herkommst? Guernsey vielleicht? Irgendeine Idee? Du hast da eine beeindruckende Narbe an deiner Schulter die aussieht, als stamme sie von einer Schusswaffe. Nichts, was man leicht vergessen könnte. - Du bist nicht vielleicht ein Schmuggler?"

Er sah ihn erschrocken an, ein Schmuggler? Nein, das glaubte er nicht, aber die Narbe … er hatte keine Ahnung.

"In Ordnung, vergiss das mit dem Schmuggler, war nur so ein Gedanke. Aber wir brauchen einen Namen für dich. Irgendeinen Vorschlag?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Was ist mit Paul?" fragte Mike ihn. "Ich kannte mal einen Paul, der hatte genau so kurze blonde Haare wie du. Außerdem lebt hier auf der Insel im Moment kein anderer Paul, also ist es ein guter Name."

Er nickte zögernd. Es war nicht sein richtiger Name, da war er sicher - sicher, so ein Quatsch, wie sollte er bei irgendetwas sicher sein. Aber im Endeffekt war er so gut wie jeder andere Name, nicht wahr? Damit schien die Sache für Mike erledigt zu sein. "In Ordnung, also Paul. Wenn du dich besser fühlst solltest du aufstehen und ein bisschen an die Luft gehen. Wenn was ist, ich bin im Garten." Und weg war er.

'Paul' saß noch lange, nachdem Mike gegangen war, bewegungslos auf seinem Bett und dachte über ihr kurzes Gespräch nach. War es das? War das alles? Mike fragte nichts weiter? Er brachte ihn nicht zur Polizei, ließ ihn einfach hier wohnen? Paul verstand das alles nicht.

Verstört und erleichtert zugleich zog er sich schließlich an und ging hinaus. Der Garten war eigentlich mehr ein Feld, wie sich herausstellte, auf dem Mike verschiedene Gemüse anbaute. Paul setzte sich ins Gras, genoss die Sonnenstrahlen auf seinem Gesicht und hatte das erste Mal seit Tagen keine Angst mehr vor morgen.

 

 

***

Zwei Wochen später arbeiteten Mike und Paul gemeinsam im Garten. Er hatte Paul nach ihrem ersten Gespräch nie wieder irgendetwas gefragt. Er wollte ihn nicht drängen irgendetwas zu tun oder irgendwo hinzugehen. Um ehrlich zu sein, er mochte Paul, auch wenn er nichts über ihn wusste. Der Mann hatte sein Gedächtnis verloren, aber Mike war sicher, dass er einen guten Charakter hatte. Er hatte entschieden, dass er ihm so viel Zeit geben wollte, wie er brauchte.

Sicherlich würde Paul sich eines Tages erinnern, bis dahin konnte er bei ihm wohnen, wenn er das wollte. Mike traute den Behörden nicht und daher hatte er keinerlei Intentionen Paul zur Polizei zu bringen, wenn er selbst es nicht wollte. Hier gab es sowieso keine Polizeistation, sie hätten also mit dem Boot nach Guernsey rüber müssen, und Paul hatte immer noch Angst vor dem Meer. Zu keiner Zeit erwähnte einer der Männer auch nur die Möglichkeit eines einfachen Telefonanrufes, was für beide gleichzeitig erleichternd und beunruhigend war. Also lebte Paul in Mikes Haus und half ihm bei der Arbeit so gut er konnte, aber er verließ nie das Haus oder den Garten, und er sprach nicht viel.

 

 

***

Mikes Haus lag sehr abgelegen, sehr friedlich, was Paul die nötige Ruhe gab um mit seinem Schock fertig zu werden. Er war nicht sicher, was er tun sollte und dachte pausenlos darüber nach. Mike drängte ihn zu nichts. Das verstand er zwar nicht, fand es aber sehr beruhigend. Die Inselbewohner waren schon etwas Besonderes.

Sollte er zur Polizei gehen? Und was dann? Sie würden wahrscheinlich herausfinden wer er war und ihn nach Hause bringen. Aber … er wollte hier nicht weg, wollte diesen friedlichen Platz nicht verlassen. Er hatte das Gefühl, als ob er seit einer Weile nach genau so einem Ort gesucht hätte. Und gleichzeitig fühlte er sich unruhig, rastlos, als ob er es gewöhnt wäre, den ganzen Tag herum zu rennen. Seine Hände waren schwielig, körperliche Arbeit also, aber anscheinend nicht zu schwer, es waren keine dicken Schwielen. Seine Hände konnten auch feine, präzise Arbeiten ausführen. Was für eine Art Arbeit könnte das gewesen sein? Vielleicht war er wirklich ein Verbrecher, dachte er resigniert, vielleicht auch nicht, aber wenn er an die Polizei dachte hatte er ein seltsames Gefühl, so als ob er es gewohnt wäre, damit umzugehen. Womöglich war er Polizist?

Unsicherheit war in den ersten Tagen sein ständiger Begleiter. Es war doch nicht normal, dass er nicht wissen wollte, wer er war, oder? Hätte er nicht alle Hebel in Bewegung setzten müssen, um schnellstmöglich alles herauszufinden? Irgendwer würde ihn doch sicher vermissen und suchen. Oder war sein Leben so schrecklich gewesen, dass er nicht dahin zurück wollte? Gab es überhaupt jemanden, der ihn vermisste, oder war er ganz alleine? War er verheiratet? Hatte er vielleicht gar Kinder? Schuldgefühle machten sich breit, Schuldgefühle gegenüber Menschen, von denen er nicht einmal wusste, ob sie existierten. Er trug keinen Ehering, also wahrscheinlich nicht verheiratet. Ob es jemanden gab, der um ihn weinte?

Seine Kleidung war nichts besonderes, keine Markenware mit Ausnahme der Schuhe. Er hatte keine Papiere bei sich gehabt, kein Geld, keine Ausweise. War er auf der Flucht vor jemandem, der Polizei? Aber ohne Geld? Und machte Mike sich nicht strafbar, wenn er ihn hier unterbrachte und ihn nicht zur Polizei brachte? Es gab so viele Fragen, aber er wollte nicht mehr darüber nachdenken; er wollte nicht zur Polizei, er wollte auch nicht darüber sprechen und er wollte es definitiv nicht wissen. Er wurde ein Meister des Verdrängens, lebte nur im hier und jetzt, schottete sich komplett von der Welt ab. Das ging bei Mike besonders gut, weil sein Fernseher kaputt war und die Zeitung nur alle paar Tage kam; und dann las Paul sie meist nicht. Was interessierte ihn die Welt - genau, gar nicht.

 

 

***

Die Tage zogen vorüber, wurden zu Wochen, die Wochen wurden zu Monaten. Mike und Paul wurden enge Freunde und hatten eine tägliche Routine für die anfallenden Arbeiten in Haus und Garten entwickelt. Mike ging außerdem regelmäßig fischen, während Paul nicht einmal den Strand betrat. Abends saßen sie häufig zusammen, dann erzählte Mike alte Geschichten von der Insel oder sie lasen Bücher. Es war ein friedliches und angenehmes Leben, bis zu dem Tag, an dem Paul beim Aufräumen eine alte Zeitung wegwerfen wollte und sein Blick auf die Schlagzeile und das Bild darunter fiel: "Sherlock Holmes entlarvt Serien-Mörder", das Bild zeigte einen dunkelhaarigen Mann mit einer  Jagdmütze auf dem Kopf. Warum erschütterten ihn das Bild und die Schlagzeile so sehr? Er las den Artikel, aber er gab nicht sehr viel mehr her. Von diesem Tag an war es mit seiner Ruhe vorbei.

Dann begannen die Träume. Er rannte immer in seinen Träumen, rannte hinter einem großen, dunklen Mann in einem langen Mantel her. Er konnte den Mann nicht erkennen, aber er war sicher, dass es der aus der Zeitung war, der mit den dunklen, lockigen Haaren. Warum rannte er hinter ihm her? Verfolgte er ihn? Aber es war ein Detektiv oder so was in der Art, oder? In der Zeitung hatte gestanden, dass er einen Serienmörder gefangen hatte; er half der Polizei, war auf der Seite der Guten. Also warum sollte er ihn jagen? Folgte er ihm? Warum? Zu welcher Seite gehörte er? Eine innere Unruhe befiel ihn und er begann über die Insel zu wandern; bald kannte er jeden Weg,  jeden Stein und jedes Haus.

Auf der Insel gab es keine Autos; die Leute fuhren stattdessen mit ihren Traktoren und Quads. Paul kam bei einem seiner Spaziergänge zufällig dazu, als ein Quad-Fahrer einen Unfall hatte. Er war offensichtlich von der Straße abgekommen und hatte sich überschlagen. Der Fahrer lag ohnmächtig neben der Straße, aber von ausgebildeten Ersthelfern war keiner in der Nähe. Ganz automatisch und ohne darüber nachzudenken begann Paul den Verletzten zu behandeln, prüfte die Atmung und den Puls, untersuchte die Platzwunde am Kopf. Ein Arm war offensichtlich gebrochen. Er arbeitete schnell und effektiv, als ob er nie etwas anderes getan hätte. Ein zweiter Quad-Fahrer, der weggefahren war, als er gesehen hatte, dass Paul sich um den Verletzten kümmerte, hatte in der Zwischenzeit Hilfe geholt. Steve, einer der Ersthelfer, half Paul beim säubern und verbinden der zahlreichen Schürfwunden. Der Unfall-Fahrer war inzwischen wieder zu sich gekommen. Paul sprach kurz mit ihm, untersuchte seine Reflexe und tastete ihn nochmal ab, dann war er zufrieden; der Fahrer schien keine weiteren Verletzungen zu haben.

Steve und er hatten die ganze Zeit  kaum ein Wort gewechselt, aber als Paul aufstand, sah er, dass Steve und Mike sich unterhielten. Als Mike danach zu ihm kam, grinste er: "Du hast nie erwähnt, dass du ein Doktor bist." Einige der Umstehenden drehten die Köpfe und er hörte mehrfach 'Doktor? Er ist Arzt?' Er guckte ein bisschen unsicher. Ja, er hatte wie ein Arzt gehandelt, aber das war irgendwie ganz automatisch passiert, er erinnerte sich immer noch nicht. "Steve sagt, dass du unseren Billy hier hervorragend wieder zusammengeflickt hast, soweit das hier vor Ort möglich ist", fuhr Mike fort. "Vielleicht hast du ja in einem Krankenhaus gearbeitet, Notfälle und so, du weißt schon."

Steve gesellte sich zu ihnen und schüttelte Paul die Hand. "Das war wirklich gute Arbeit Doc, waren Sie in der Armee? Wie Sie den Arm behandelt haben, dass hab ich so noch nirgends gesehen." Paul starrte ihn nur an, alles drehte sich bei ihm. 'Krankenhaus', 'Doktor', 'Armee', was denn noch? ER ERINNERTE SICH NICHT! Am liebsten hätte er Mike und Steve und all den anderen, die sich nach und nach um den verletzten jungen Mann versammelt hatten, ins Gesicht geschrien: 'ICH WEISS ES NICHT!'  Alles, was er so lange erfolgreich verdrängt und unterdrückt hatte, kam nun wieder hoch, die Angst, die Unsicherheit; Panik stieg in ihm hoch. Wie ein gehetztes Tier sah er sich um, suchte einen Fluchtweg, woher kamen denn die ganzen Leute plötzlich? Paul hatte, seit er auf der Insel war, noch nicht so viele Menschen auf einem Fleck gesehen. Ein paar Jungs rannten durch die Menge, ein Vater rief seinen Jungen: "John. John, komm hierher!"

Das war der Moment, in dem die Erde aufhörte, sich zu drehen. Die erste Erinnerung traf ihn mit der Wucht eines Vorschlaghammers. Paul fiel die Kinnlade runter. "John", flüsterte er erstaunt, "John, das ist mein Name, das bin ich." Er drehte sich zu Mike um, der ihn besorgt ansah. Alle Farbe war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen und es war wie in Zeitlupe als er den Mund öffnete. "Ich _bin_ Arzt, Doktor John Watson." Dann weiteten sich seine Augen, sein Mund formte ein tonloses "Sherlock." Und wie eine Welle schlugen seine Erinnerungen über ihm zusammen, überwältigten ihn. Mike und Steve reagierten gleichzeitig und stützen ihn, als seine Knie nachgaben.

Danach war alles verschwommen. Sie brachten ihn zum White House Hotel und riefen die Polizei auf Guernsey an. Drei Stunden später hörte er einen Hubschrauber. Mycroft.

***

Sherlocks Beine gaben nach und er sackte auf die Stufen. Er versuchte zu sprechen, aber seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt und er bekam kein Wort heraus. Schließlich brachte er ein wackeliges "Wo?" zustande.

Mycroft ergriff seinen Arm und schob ihn in den wartenden Wagen. "Auf einer der Kanalinseln. Ich weiß auch noch nicht mehr, ich habe lediglich die Meldung bekommen, dass er lebt. Komm jetzt!"

Sie fuhren in absolutem Stillschweigen. Sherlocks Gedanken rasten, aber er war nicht in der Lage, auch nur einen von ihnen zu fassen zu kriegen. John war am Leben, er konnte es nicht glauben. Nach all der Zeit, so lange…  Aber Mycroft hätte es ihm nicht erzählt, wenn er nicht absolut sicher wäre. Er blickte zu seinem älteren Bruder hinüber, der konzentriert auf sein Handy starrte und eine Nachricht nach der anderen empfing und sendete. Also musste es wahr sein. Aber was war mit John in all den Monaten geschehen, wo war er so lange gewesen? Und warum hatte er sich nicht gemeldet? War er in Ordnung? Mycroft hatte nur gesagt, dass er lebte. War er womöglich verletzt? Entführt, wie er immer befürchtet hatte? Womöglich gefoltert? Ein Schreckensszenario nach dem anderen lief in seinem Kopf ab, bis sich eine warme Hand auf seinen zitternden Unterarm legte und ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurückholte. Sein Blick fokussierte sich auf Mycroft, der lediglich langsam den Kopf schüttelte. "Hör auf Sherlock, es geht ihm gut. Ich habe gerade erfahren, dass er offensichtlich geistig und körperlich bei guter Gesundheit ist. Einzelheiten bekommen wir bei seiner Ankunft in ….. ungefähr 34 Minuten."

Sherlock beruhigte sich etwas, aber ein neuer schrecklicher Gedanke kroch in sein Bewusstsein. Was, wenn John nicht gefunden werden wollte? Wenn er sich absichtlich versteckt hatte? Vor ihm, Sherlock. Die Fragen rasten wieder in seinem Kopf herum, immer im Kreis, aber er fand auf keine einzige von ihnen eine Antwort. Er fühlte sich benommen und ihm war übel, als ihm plötzlich aufging, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wohin sie eigentlich fuhren. Mycroft hatte lediglich von John's 'Ankunft' gesprochen. Sherlock schaute aus dem Wagenfenster, ah, offensichtlich Heathrow. Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu Mycroft. "Richtig", bestätigte dieser, "Heathrow, ich habe einen Hubschrauber geschickt um ihn abzuholen." Sherlock schloss die Augen und versuchte, sich auf seine Atmung zu konzentrieren.

***

John schaute aus dem Hubschrauber auf die Lichter von London und erinnerte sich an seinen Flug zum Buckingham Palace vor vielen Jahren. Er schüttelte den Kopf, es war alles wie ein schlechter Traum, aber er war nicht sicher, ob er wach war oder nicht. Was war Realität? Was Traum? Die letzten acht Monate - acht Monate! - oder sein vorheriges Leben, an das er sich erst seit ein paar Stunden wieder erinnerte? Und Sherlock! Seine Hände begannen wieder zu zittern. Was würde er sagen? Was würde er tun? Würde er am Flughafen sein? Oder würde Mycroft ihm lediglich mitteilen, dass er ihn nicht sehen wollte.

Warum hatte er bloß so lange gebraucht, um sich zu erinnern? Warum hatte er Sherlocks Bild in der Zeitung nicht erkannt? Hatte Sherlock nicht nach ihm gesucht? Und was war mit Mycroft und seinen Schergen? So viele Fragen, so viele 'warums', Johns Kopf schmerzte, er kniff die Augen zu und massierte seine Nasenwurzel mit zwei Fingern. Er fühlte sich elend und wie betäubt und ängstlich, und er hatte keine Ahnung, was er erwarten sollte.

Als sie landeten konnte er durch das Fenster das leere Flugfeld sehen. Es war inzwischen dunkel, aber der Flughafen war natürlich hell erleuchtet. John kletterte aus dem Hubschrauber und fragte sich grade, wohin er jetzt gehen sollte, als eine schwarze Limousine direkt auf ihn zu rollte. Allein im Scheinwerferlicht des Wagens fühlte er sich noch verletzlicher, komplett ausgeliefert. Seine Hände zitterten jetzt so stark, dass er die Fäuste ballte, um es zu verstecken. Aber wenn - wenn Sherlock in dem Wagen war, hatte er es sowieso schon bemerkt - wenn.

Eine Wagentür öffnete sich und Sherlock stieg aus. Er war blass und so dünn. Ganz langsam kam er näher, seine Augen fest auf John gerichtet, der sich nicht bewegen konnte. Als er ihn erreichte, hob er eine Hand und seine Fingerspitzen streichelten Johns Wange in einer federleichten Berührung, sein Mund öffnete sich, aber er brachte kein Wort heraus, seine Augen waren auf Johns Gesicht, saugten seinen Anblick auf. John neigte leicht den Kopf, schloss die Augen und schmiegte sein Gesicht in Sherlocks Hand. Der Größere zog ihn an sich und nahm ihn fest in seine Arme. Johns Kopf sank an Sherlocks Brust, seine Arme schlossen sich um ihn und eine große Ruhe kam über ihn.

Mehrere Minuten standen sie fast regungslos, klammerten sich aneinander. Sherlocks Hände fuhren über Johns Rücken, seine Schultern. Er drehte sanft Johns Gesicht zu sich, streichelte es. Seine Finger fuhren ihm durch die blonden Haare. Sie waren länger und heller als vorher und er hatte einen ... Vollbart. John vergrub seine Hände in Sherlocks dunklen Locken, ihre Blicke hingen aneinander, keiner von ihnen bemerkte die Tränen, die bei beiden flossen. Schließlich brachte Sherlock ein heiseres "John" zustande, das war aber auch schon alles. Johns Mund formte Sherlocks Namen, aber er brachte keinen Ton heraus.

Und endlich küssten sie sich, ein erstes, zartes Berühren ihrer Lippen, als könnten sie es immer noch nicht glauben. Sherlock nahm Johns Gesicht in seine Hände, streichelte mit den Daumen seine Wangen, seine Lippen. Er musste ihn ansehen, immer wieder, sich vergewissern, dass er wirklich hier war, musste ihn berühren. Es war so unfassbar für ihn. Sherlock bedeckte Johns Gesicht mit Küssen, dann umarmte er ihn wieder und hielt ihn fest, als wollte er ihn nie wieder loslassen.

Mycroft räusperte sich plötzlich neben ihnen und brachte die beiden in die Wirklichkeit zurück."Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch stören muss, aber das Flugfeld wird heute noch gebraucht, und der Wagen wartet." Mit einer nonchalanten Bewegung hielt er ihnen Taschentücher unter die Nase, die sie leicht verstört entgegennahmen. Mycroft erlaubte sich ein erleichtertes seufzen und lächelte sie an. "Gentlemen, wir wollen doch nicht die ganze Nacht hier herumstehen."

Sie putzten sich die Nase und folgten ihm zum Wagen. Sherlock hatte Johns Hand gegriffen und ließ ihn auch im Wagen nicht wieder los. Sie hatten immer noch nicht miteinander gesprochen, aber das schien im Moment nicht so wichtig.

Wichtig war, dass Sherlock Johns Hand halten konnte. Wichtig war, dass er John ansehen konnte. Er hatte Angst jeden Moment aufzuwachen, und alles wäre wieder nur ein Traum gewesen. Augenblicklich war seine Kehle wie zugeschnürt und er hatte wieder das Gefühl, keine Luft zu bekommen. In Panik begann er schneller zu atmen, versuchte seine Lungen zu füllen, aber er merkte, wie ihm schwindelig wurde.

John erwachte aus seiner Starre. Er war von seinen Gefühlen überwältigt gewesen, aber jetzt kam der Arzt wieder zum Vorschein und übernahm. Sherlock hyperventilierte und starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. "Sherlock! Sherlock, ich bin hier, es ist alles in Ordnung. Du musst ruhig atmen." Mit sanfter Gewalt drückte er Sherlocks Kopf nach unten und hielt ihn zwischen seinen Knien, gleichzeitig streichelte er sachte seinen Nacken und Hinterkopf. Die ganze Zeit sprach er beruhigend auf ihn ein, bis sich Sherlocks Atmung normalisierte und John den Griff im Nacken lockerte.

Ein scheues Lächeln schlich sich auf Johns Gesicht. "Es ist alles in Ordnung, mein Liebster, ich bin hier, und ich werde hier bleiben." Sherlock setzte sich wieder auf, er war immer noch etwas benommen. Sofort ergriff er wieder Johns Hände, starrte sie an, als könne er es immer noch nicht glauben. Er blickte in Johns Augen, diese blauen, lebhaften Augen, nicht starr und tot wie in seinen Träumen, sondern lebendig und strahlend. "John, du bist wieder da, du lebst", flüsterte er, als ob er Angst hätte, dass ein lautes Wort alles zerstören würde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bitte schreibt mir, wie es Euch gefallen hat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe heute (1. Sepember) Geburtstag, darum wollte ich auch was Schönes für Euch haben. Ich hoffe Ihr habt Spaß. :)

 

**Kapitel 3**

Mycroft brachte sie nach Hause in die Baker Street. "Ich komme morgen vorbei, und dann reden wir", sagte er zu John, als dieser ausstieg. John nickte kurz mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es sich nur einbildete, aber es klang wie eine Drohung. Und es war immerhin Mycroft. Trotzdem fühlte er sich zu einem "Danke" verpflichtet bevor der die Autotür zuwarf.

 Im Flur wurden sie schon von Mrs. Hudson erwartet, die ihn zuerst nur schweigend ansah, die Hände vor den Mund geschlagen. John umarmte sie vorsichtig, was gar nicht so einfach war, weil Sherlock ihn nicht freiwillig loslassen wollte. "Oh, John! Es ist so wunderbar, dass du wieder da bist." Sie wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. "Wir haben dich so vermisst."

"Nicht schniefen, Mrs. H., Sie wissen doch, dass das nicht hilft." John versuchte ein Lächeln, was ihm jedoch gründlich misslang. Aber er hatte zumindest erreicht, dass sie ihn anlächelte. "Oh Jungs, ihr seid so ... " Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Sherlock stand plötzlich neben John und funkelte sie an, allmählich die Geduld verlierend. "Danke Mrs. Hudson, aber wir wollen nicht länger stören." Sie öffnete den Mund, um ihm zu antworten, aber als sie seine Augen sah, schloss sie ihn sofort wieder. Sie konnte morgen oder in den nächsten Tagen noch mit ihnen sprechen. "In Ordnung meine Lieben, gute Nacht dann." Bevor sie sich umdrehte nahm sie noch einmal Johns freie Hand. "Ich bin so froh, John. Es ist so gut, dich wieder hier zu haben." Damit ging sie zurück in ihre Wohnung.

Sie stiegen die Stufen hinauf und dann standen sie für einen Moment etwas verlegen im Wohnzimmer herum. Sherlock stand hinter John, immer noch seine Hand haltend. Und John wurde komplett ruhig und bewegungslos, nur seine Augen wanderten durch die Wohnung, nahmen alles auf. Dann flüsterte er leise, so dass Sherlock es kaum hören konnte: "Du hast nichts verändert."

Sherlock konnte nicht sprechen, konnte seiner Stimme nicht trauen, also nickte er nur leicht. Als John sich zu ihm umdrehte schaute er ihn mit großen, verwunderten Augen an. Diese Augen … Sherlocks Blick verlor sich in diesen blauen Augen. Er ergriff mit seiner freien Hand Johns Schulter, brauchte Halt, um nicht zu taumeln. Er hatte geglaubt, dass er diese Augen nie wieder sehen würde, so blau, so … lebendig.

John hob seine Hand, streichelte Sherlocks Wange. "Und du hast aufgeräumt. Du räumst nie auf." Nun wurde Sherlock rot, wandte den Blick ab. Natürlich hörte er die unausgesprochene Frage, das 'Warum?' nur allzu deutlich. Nervös blickte er Richtung Schlafzimmer. Was würde John sagen, wenn er die Papiere sah? Die Briefe! Er musste die Briefe vernichten! Und der Revolver! Wo hatte er die Waffe hingelegt, als Mycroft klingelte? Panik stieg in ihm hoch und er sah sich hektisch um. John durfte das alles nicht sehen, nicht wissen.

Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete John ihn. "Sherlock, was ist los?" Ihre Blicke treffen sich und John konnte Sherlocks Ausdruck einfach nicht deuten, er wirkte so nervös, fast ängstlich. Dabei sollte es, wenn überhaupt jemand, dann John sein, der nervös war. Schließlich war er acht Monate lang weg gewesen und hatte nichts dafür getan, um  gefunden zu werden. Warum auch immer, er wusste es selber nicht mehr, verstand es auch nicht mehr, und er war nicht besonders stolz darauf. Er musste endlich etwas sagen, aber was?

" Sherlock, es tut mir so leid. Ich … ich … ", er schloss verzweifelt die Augen und schluckte schwer, hatte keine Ahnung, was er sagen sollte. Als er sie wieder öffnete blickte er direkt in Sherlocks graue Augen, die ihn unverwandt anstarrten, immer noch nicht fassen konnten, was sie sahen.

Sherlock hatte angefangen zu zittern, sein ganzer Körper bebte, und als John ihn in die Arme nahm war es vorbei mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung. Dieser Tag war einfach zu viel gewesen, und seine Knie gaben unter ihm nach. John hielt ihn fest, ließ sich langsam mit ihm zu Boden gleiten bis beide, ihre Mäntel noch an, engumschlungen auf dem Teppich knieten. Sherlock hatte sein Gesicht in Johns Halsbeuge vergraben und ließ seinen Tränen zum ersten Mal seit seinem achten Lebensjahr freien Lauf. Immer wieder wurde er vom heftigen Schluchzen erschüttert, während John ihm beruhigend den Rücken streichelte. Irgendwann merkte er, dass auch sein Gesicht nass war und er ebenfalls zitterte.

Sie waren beide völlig ausgelaugt, und als John sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte und merkte, dass auch Sherlocks Atem ruhiger wurde, holte er ein paar Taschentücher. Dann half er Sherlock auf, nahm ihm den Mantel ab und führte ihn ins Schlafzimmer. Er zog sie beide bis auf die Unterwäsche aus und brachte Sherlock zu Bett, legte sich dann zu ihm und nahm ihn in seine Arme. Sherlock klammerte sich sofort wieder wie ein Ertrinkender an ihn und John streichelte beruhigend durch seine Haare.

Obwohl er sich noch vor zwei Minuten nichts sehnlicher gewünscht hatte, als zu schlafen, kam John jetzt nicht zur Ruhe. So hatte er Sherlock noch nie erlebt, so _war_ Sherlock nicht, weder so anhänglich noch so … verzweifelt. Was hatte er ihm bloß angetan? Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Sherlock ihm morgen, wenn er wieder alle Sinne beieinander hatte, verzeihen würde. Wie er ihm die vergangenen Monate erklären sollte, war ihm allerdings schleierhaft. Ihm und Mycroft, und er war sich nicht sicher, was schwieriger werden würde.

Sherlock war eingeschlafen und atmete ruhig auf Johns Brust, aber in Johns Kopf drehte sich alles. Er war immer noch verwirrt, dass seine Erinnerungen so plötzlich wieder da waren. Allerdings fehlten ihm die letzten Stunden vor dem Unfall. Einer von Mycrofts Männern hatte ihm auf dem Flug nach Heathrow genau erklärt, was an dem Tag passiert war, aber er konnte sich immer noch nicht daran erinnern. Bis auf einige undeutliche Erinnerungen an ein Boot, von denen er nicht mal sicher war, ob es wirklich seine eigenen Erinnerungen waren, war der ganze Tag weg, aber das war wohl ziemlich normal.

Mycroft hatte veranlasst, dass er in den nächsten Tagen im Krankenhaus gründlich untersucht werden sollte, obwohl er das für völligen Schwachsinn hielt, der Unfall war schließlich vor Monaten gewesen. Acht Monaten. Acht Monate, in denen Sherlock ihn für tot gehalten hatte. Er versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie das für ihn selbst gewesen wäre und schauderte. Nein, wirklich vorstellen konnte und wollte er es sich nicht.

Er hielt Sherlock noch etwas fester und presste seine Lippen auf die dunklen Locken. "Mein Sherlock", flüsterte er. Was war nur passiert, dass sein Unterbewusstsein nicht nach Hause gewollt hatte? Das hier war doch sein Leben. Er verdankte Sherlock so viel, nur wegen ihm war er überhaupt noch da. Sherlock war damals, nach seiner Entlassung aus der Armee, gerade im richtigen Moment aufgetaucht, um ihn aus seiner Depression zu holen; hatte ihm durch seine schiere Existenz das Leben gerettet. Sein Leben war so viel spannender, gefährlicher, aufregender seit er Sherlock kannte, genau das war es gewesen, was er gebraucht hatte. Natürlich war es anstrengend und manchmal frustrierend, wenn Sherlock ihm in seinen Überlegungen mal wieder meilenweit voraus war, aber im Laufe der vielen Jahre, die sie nun schon zusammen waren, hatten sie es geschafft, immer wieder zueinander zu finden. Sherlock hatte gelernt auf ihn zu warten und John hatte gelernt, dass er ihn manchmal einfach vorauslaufen lasse musste. Er liebte ihn genau so wie er war, sonst wäre es nicht Sherlock, so war er nun mal.

Warum dachte er jetzt über diese Dinge nach? John wusste es nicht, irgendetwas war da, irgendetwas Wichtiges, aber er kam nicht dahinter, was es war. Schließlich fiel er in einen unruhigen Schlaf und träumte von Hetzjagden durch London, wilden Schießereien und einem Garten voller Gemüse, den er umgrub.

 

***

.

.

.

_Wasser. Er ist von Wasser umgeben, er schwebt im Wasser, schwerelos, leicht. Aber er kann nicht atmen, er bekommt keine Luft. Wo ist die Oberfläche? Wieso kann er nicht auftauchen? Er braucht Luft!_

_Augen. Tote Augen. Johns tote Augen._

_._

_._

_._

Ein erstickter Schrei weckte John. Sherlock lag auf dem Rücken, die Augen weit aufgerissen, die Haare klebten ihm auf der Stirn und er atmete keuchend.

"Sherlock … Sherlock, ich bin hier, Sherlock, es ist alles in Ordnung." John berührte vorsichtig seinen Arm, aber Sherlock zuckte erschrocken zurück.

"Ich bin hier, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich bin ja da", flüsterte er sanft in Sherlocks Ohr, diesmal ohne ihn zu berühren, er wollte ihn nicht noch mehr erschrecken.

Sherlock schloss die Augen wieder, atmete ein paar Mal tief ein, bevor er sie wieder öffnete und John ansah, der, auf einen Ellenbogen gestützt neben ihm lag. Seine Hand berührte Johns Gesicht, sein Daumen glitt langsam über Johns Lippen, die sich automatisch öffneten. "John."

Er hatte wieder den gleichen Traum gehabt, den er seit acht Monaten hatte, von dem er sich gestern hatte befreien wollen. Aber John war nicht tot, seine Augen waren nicht tot, er war hier, bei ihm. Warum hatte er immer noch diesen Traum?

.

.

.

_Sie stritten sich, mal wieder.  Es ging um die Bootsfahrt. Sherlock verstand einfach nicht, warum John unbedingt auf dieses Fischerboot wollte, vor allem weil schlechtes Wetter angesagt war und Sherlock sich Sorgen machte. Wovon er John aber nichts erzählt hatte, warum auch, es war schließlich offensichtlich. Nach so vielen Jahren musste er doch nicht mehr jede Kleinigkeit erklären. Schmollend hatte er sich in die Küche an das Mikroskop zurückgezogen. Erst als John die Jacke anzog und sich in der Tür nochmal umdrehte, stutzte Sherlock und hob den Kopf._

_Sehr ruhig und mit einer Stimme, so leise, fast beiläufig, dass Sherlock alarmiert aufsah, sprach John schließlich zu ihm. "Ich werde jetzt auf dieses gottverdammte Fischerboot gehen, und wenn ich wiederkomme werden wir darüber reden, wie es hier weitergehen soll. So jedenfalls nicht, soviel kann ich dir versprechen."_

_"Was meinst du damit?", fragte  Sherlock mit einem Stirnrunzeln._

_"Ich meine damit genau dass, was ich gesagt habe", seufzte John. "Ich kann und will so nicht weitermachen, Sherlock." Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Manchmal frage ich mich, wie du es aushältst mit so einem dummen, einfältigen, langweiligen Menschen wie mir. Und ich frage mich, ob ich dir das noch länger zumuten kann." Sein Gesicht war grau und er schaute ihn seltsam an bevor er sich umdrehte und die Treppe hinunter ging._

_Sherlock sprang auf. "John … John?" Was war denn plötzlich los? Was redete John für einen Unsinn und wieso hatte er ihn so angesehen? Hatte er etwas übersehen? Seine Augen. Seine Augen waren -  Er hatte keinen Ärger oder unterdrückte Wut darin gesehen, nur … Leere. Als ob John aufgegeben hatte. Hatte er das etwa? Hatte er etwa ihn, Sherlock, aufgegeben? Ihre Beziehung? "JOHN!" Aber er hörte nur noch die Haustür unten zuschlagen._

.

.

.

Ja, er wusste, warum der Traum nicht verschwunden war. Weil die Angst immer noch da war, die Angst, John zu verlieren. Wusste er, was an dem Tag passiert war? Erinnerte er sich an den Streit? Er musste versuchen, ihn zu halten, immerhin war er zu ihm zurückgekommen.

"Sherlock!"

Er zuckte zusammen und sah John erschrocken an, der zum wiederholten Mal seinen Namen sagte.

"Sherlock, Stopp! Was immer du grade denkst, hör auf damit!" John hatte beobachtet, wie sich Sherlocks Gesicht in den letzten Sekunden verändert hatte, während er ins leere starrte. Er wusste zwar nicht, was Sherlock gesehen hatte, aber er hatte die aufsteigende Panik in seinen Augen  erkannt. Es wurde Zeit, dass sie miteinander redeten, auch wenn es erst 5:30 Uhr morgens war.

"Warte hier." John stand auf, um auf die Toilette zu gehen, dann machte er Tee und Toast. Als er mit einem Tablett mit zwei dampfenden Bechern und einem beladenen Teller wieder ins Schlafzimmer kam, saß Sherlock im Schneidersitz im Bett, das Laken um sich gewickelt, und sah ihn mit einem neutralen Gesichtsausdruck abwartend an. John stellte das Tablett auf dem Nachtschrank ab und machte es sich auf dem Bett bequem. Dann gab er Sherlock eine der Tassen, nahm seine eigene und stellte das Tablett mit dem Toast zwischen sie aufs Bett. Er sah Sherlock nachdenklich an.

"Tu das nicht", sagte er sanft, und Sherlocks Augenbrauen gingen fragend nach oben. "Verschließ dich nicht vor mir. Wir müssen ehrlich miteinander sein." Sherlock nickte, sein Ausdruck wurde etwas weicher und er entspannte sich etwas. Während sein Blick zum Fenster wanderte trank John einen Schluck Tee, dann stutze er. Auf der Kommode hatten doch eben noch Stapel von ordentlich sortierten Papieren gelegen, und eine Waffe. Fragend sah er Sherlock an, der seinem Blick gefolgt war und jetzt angestrengt in seine Tasse starrte.

"Sherlock, die  Papiere auf der Kommode?"

"Ja?"

"Was hat es damit auf sich? Und wo sind sie?

"Oh, nichts weiter, ich hab nur mal aufgeräumt, alte Akten und so was. Kann ich später im Kamin verbrennen", murmelte Sherlock undeutlich in seine Tasse.

John wusste, dass er log. Und Sherlock wusste, dass John es wusste, aber er beließ es diesmal dabei. Nichtsdestotrotz mussten sie miteinander reden. Er versuchte es noch einmal.

"Was ist mit der Waffe? Seit wann hast du sie?"

"Mycroft hat deine konfisziert."

Jetzt beobachtete John ihn genauer. "Und warum hast du dir eine neue Waffe besorgt? Du hattest vorher doch auch keine. Ich nehme an Mycroft weiß nichts davon?"

Sherlock betrachtete immer noch fasziniert den Tee in seiner Tasse und zuckte nur die Schultern.

"Sherlock, wir müssen miteinander reden, meinst du nicht?", beharrte John.

Einen Moment lang geschah nichts, dann ging ein Ruck durch Sherlock, seine Schultern strafften sich und er sah John herausfordernd an. "Gut, dann lass uns reden. Warum erzählst du mir nicht, was wirklich passiert ist, warum du dich _acht Monate_ lang vor mir versteckt hast." Seine Stimme war jetzt leise und kalt, seine Augen sahen John durchdringend an. Abrupt stand Sherlock auf; den gesamten Körper gespannt wie eine Sehne, schritt er den engen Raum zwischen Fenster und Tür ab. Vier Schritte hin, vier Schritte zurück, immer wieder. Da war nichts mehr von dem verletzlichen und verzweifelten Mann, jetzt war er nur noch wütend und eiskalt. So hatte John ihn in all den Jahren, in denen sie nun schon zusammen waren, selten erlebt.

John kannte Sherlocks Taktik, dass Angriff die beste Verteidigung war, trotzdem erschrak er bei der plötzlichen Kälte und Aggressivität, die ihm entgegenschlug. Er suchte nach Worten, um Sherlock zu erklären, dass er sich nicht vor ihm versteckt hatte, als dieser fortfuhr. "Ich dachte, du wärst Tod. Ich habe überall nach dir gesucht, Mycroft und seine Schergen haben dich gesucht. Wochenlang. Dann wurde uns gesagt, dass es keine Hoffnung auf Überlebende mehr gab, also stellte Mycroft die Nachforschungen ein. Ich nicht. Ich wollte nicht glauben, dass ...." Seine Stimme brach, seine Wut war verraucht. Er war vor dem Fenster stehen geblieben; nun drehte er sich um und starrte ihn wieder mit diesem verzweifelten Blick an, der John fast das Herz brach.

Mit ein paar Schritten war er bei Sherlock und nahm sein Gesicht in seine Hände. Sherlock hatte seine Augen geschlossen, aber er bewegte sich nicht. "Sherlock, schau mich bitte an. Bitte!" Johns Stimme war leise und klein. Er hatte Angst, wusste nicht, ob Sherlock ihn verstehen, ihm verzeihen würde. Aber er wollte es versuchen, wollte versuchen ihm zu erklären, was passiert war, zumindest, soweit er es selbst verstand.

Sherlock öffnete die Augen; er hatte seine Fassung wiedergewonnen als John zu reden begann. "Oh Sherlock, es tut mir so leid. Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun und ich wollte mich auch nicht vor dir verstecken. Lass mich versuchen ... ich möchte ... komm, setz dich." Er seufzte und ließ seine Hände langsam über Sherlocks Schultern und Arme hinab gleiten, zog ihn an den Handgelenken wieder zum Bett, wo er ihn losließ und sie sich beide setzten. John zog ein Bein an, um Sherlock anzusehen.

Er sehnte sich danach, Sherlocks Hand zu halten, wagte es aber nicht, also starrte er auf seine im Schoß verschränkten Hände. Und dann begann John zu erzählen; vom ersten Erwachen am Strand, wie Mike ihn gefunden hatte, von seiner Amnesie, von seinem Leben auf der Insel, seinen Zweifeln, seinem Verdrängen, wie er alles, außer der Gegenwart aus seinen Gedanken verbannt hatte. Als er von letzterem sprach, warf er Sherlock wieder entschuldigende, unsichere Blicke zu.

"Es tut mir wirklich leid, Sherlock. Ich weiß, wenn ich sofort zur Polizei gegangen wäre hätten sie mich bestimmt innerhalb kürzester Zeit zurückgebracht. Ich weiß selber nicht, warum ich mich so verhalten habe. Ich kann es nicht erklären, es fühlte sich damals einfach nur richtig an. Und alles was ich noch hatte, war dieses Gefühl, alles andere hatte ich verloren. Ich musste versuchen, mir selber zu vertrauen, meinem Bauchgefühl, wenn ich schon keine Erinnerung mehr daran hatte wer ich war, was ich war. Ich kann es nicht besser erklären." Während John sprach, hatte Sherlock seine linke Hand ergriffen und zeichnete fast abwesend mit seinem Daumen kleine Kreise auf den Handrücken, sein Blick ging ins Leere.

"Kurzfristig habe ich mit der Idee geliebäugelt ein Schmuggler oder vielleicht ein Schwerverbrecher zu sein, aber Mike meinte, dass er das nicht glauben würde. Wenn er mich wirklich für einen Kriminellen gehalten hätte, hätte er mich ja auch kaum bei sich wohnen lassen", fügte er nach einer Pause mit einem unsicheren Lächeln hinzu.

Sherlock war sehr still geworden. Er drückte Johns Hand etwas fester. "Ich glaube, ich kann dir in diesem Punkt weiterhelfen", warf er leise ein. John sah ihn überrascht an. "Wie das?"

"An dem Tag, als du auf das Boot gegangen bist, hatten wir einen Streit. Ja, ich weiß, wir streiten uns häufig, aber dieses Mal war es anders. _Du_ warst anders. Und ich war nicht sicher, ob du nach der Bootstour wieder zurück kommen würdest." Sherlocks Stimme war leise geworden. "Es ist nicht alles deine Schuld. Du hattest zwar dein Gedächtnis verloren, aber deine Gefühle hatten sich nicht verändert. Und die haben dir offensichtlich gesagt, dass es egal ist, wer du bist oder wo du bist; Hauptsache du bist nicht da, wo du herkommst. Hauptsache du bist nicht bei mir." Die letzten Worte waren nur noch ein Flüstern. Die Erkenntnis ließ Sherlock hart schlucken, er hielt immer noch Johns Hand in seiner. Jetzt starrte er die beiden ineinander verschlungenen Hände an.

John runzelte die Stirn. Natürlich hatte Sherlock ihn schon oft an den Rand der Verzweiflung getrieben in den vergangenen zehn Jahren, aber dennoch konnte er sich kein Szenario vorstellen, in dem er diesen Idioten wirklich verlassen würde. Wahrscheinlicher war, dass Sherlock sein Verhalten falsch gedeutet hatte. Verärgert - ja. Angepisst - ja. Stinksauer - oh ja, oft genug. Resigniert - manchmal, auch wenn es seltener geworden war über die Jahre. Aber Sherlock verlassen? - Niemals! Allerdings hatte er Sherlock das nie so direkt gesagt, und obwohl Sherlock in seinen Beobachtungen was ihre Beziehung betraf besser geworden war, passierte es immer wieder, dass er im zwischenmenschlichen Bereich etwas komplett falsch interpretierte. 

 

Der Streit, ja, die Erinnerungen stiegen langsam in ihm hoch. Der Streit den sie gehabt hatten, bevor er -

 

Es war nicht nur die Bootstour gewesen, es war um viel mehr gegangen. John hatte sich in ihrer Beziehung gefangen gefühlt, Sherlock nahm ihn und seine Arbeit nicht ernst. Nicht, dass das etwas Neues gewesen wäre. Sherlock hatte nie verstanden, warum John wertvolle Stunden mit langweiligen kranken Menschen verbrachte anstatt mit ihm. Und obwohl sie schon länger als ein Jahrzehnt zusammen waren und John sich allmählich daran gewöhnt haben sollte, taten die bissigen Bemerkungen immer noch weh. Sherlock konnte auch anders, natürlich; dann war er liebevoll und zärtlich, sicher. Aber Sherlocks Art sich über die Klinik, seine Kollegen und Freunde, sein Manuskript, einfach alles, was John wichtig war, lustig zu machen; seine Art John, und alles war er für Sherlock tat, für selbstverständlich zu nehmen; das alles hatte plötzlich eine Linie überschritten, von der John bis dahin gar nicht gewusst hatte, dass es sie gab.

Aber offensichtlich hatte es sie doch gegeben. John schloss die Augen, er erinnerte sich jetzt wieder an alles. Er hatte in der Tür gestanden, sich kurz gesammelt. _So. Nicht. Mehr._   Dann hatte er  Sherlock sehr ruhig mitgeteilt, dass sie nach der Tour miteinander reden müssten, dass sich etwas ändern müsste. Natürlich wusste er, dass Sherlock solche Gespräche wie die Pest hasste, und Sherlocks verständnisloser Blick und seine Frage, was er damit meinen würde, hatten die Stimmung nicht gerade verbessert. _"Ich meine damit genau dass, was ich gesagt habe. Ich kann und will so nicht weitermachen, Sherlock. Manchmal frage ich mich, wie du es in einem Raum mit so einem dummen, einfältigen, langweiligen Menschen wie mir aushältst. Und dann frage ich mich, ob ich dir das noch länger zumuten kann"_ , hörte er seine eigenen Worte in seinem Kopf wiederhallen. Oh Gott, hatte er das wirklich so gesagt?

Er hatte sich miserabel gefühlt, leer und ausgebrannt. Sherlock hatte an dem Morgen einige mehr als unangebrachte Bemerkungen über alberne Kindheitserinnerungen und ähnliches gemacht, bevor er Johns Manuskript für sein neues Buch seziert hatte. Irgendwann war eben auch Johns Geduld am Ende. Er hatte sich gefragt, was für ein Narr er gewesen war, zu glauben, dass Sherlock ihn brauchen würde. Nach all den gemeinsamen Jahren hatte er gezweifelt. Nicht an seiner Liebe zu Sherlock, er wusste, dass sich daran nie etwas ändern würde, das war ein Teil seines Problems. Aber an seiner Fähigkeit Sherlocks Stimmungen auszuhalten und auszugleichen. Vielleicht wurde er auch einfach alt. Er hatte sich alt gefühlt an dem Tag, in der Tür zum Flur. Zu alt für Sherlock und seine Launen.

Das wäre eine mögliche Erklärung, überlegte er, aber wer konnte das schon genau sagen. Und war es jetzt nicht egal? Er war hier und er wusste jetzt, dass er ganz bestimmt nirgendwo anders sein wollte.

"Ich … ich erinnere mich jetzt wieder, und es tut mir leid, was ich zu dir gesagt habe. Es war damals einfach alles zu viel in dem Moment. Aber, Sherlock, ich kann mich auch an unsere gemeinsamen Jahre erinnern, an unser gemeinsames Leben. Was auch immer das Problem war, ich bin sicher, wir werden es gemeinsam lösen, wie wir es immer gemeinsam geschafft haben. Vielleicht brauchte ich diese Auszeit, vielleicht hast du recht und mein Unterbewusstsein wollte nicht nach Hause; aber ich bin jetzt hier, und es gibt keinen Ort auf der Erde, wo ich lieber wäre. Ich habe in dieser Zeit einiges gelernt, über mich selbst und über die Menschen."

Als das Schweigen andauerte und Sherlock keinerlei Anstalten machte etwas zu sagen, wurde John langsam nervös.

"Sherlock", John zeichnete mit seinem Finger Sherlocks Kinnlinie nach und hob seinen Kopf etwas an, bis Sherlock ihn ansah. "Willst du mich denn wiederhaben?" fragte er leise.

"Natürlich will ich das!" Und John konnte den 'Idiot' fast hören, so deutlich schwang er mit und zauberte ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. Da war er endlich wieder, der ungeduldige, augenrollende Sherlock.

John wartete, nichts passierte. Sherlock sah ihn unsicher an und John seufzte schwer. Also wirklich, musste er denn alles selber machen? Seine Finger fuhren sanft durch Sherlocks Locken bevor sie sich um Sherlocks Nacken legten und er ihn zu sich heran zog. "Idiot", murmelte er liebevoll und küsste ihn dann zärtlich. Sherlocks Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln, bevor er sich ganz in den Kuss fallen ließ.

John umfasste Sherlocks Gesicht mit beiden Händen und schob ihn ein Stück zurück, so dass er ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. "Ich liebe dich, Sherlock", flüsterte er. "Du bist mein Leben, mein Ein und Alles." Eine Weile blieb es still und keiner von ihnen bewegte sich. Dann antwortete Sherlock ebenso leise. "So wie du meine Leben bist, John. Das ist mir in den letzten Monaten klar geworden." Sherlock brach abrupt ab und senkte den Blick, als hätte er zu viel gesagt und John stutzte einen Moment. Da war noch was, irgendetwas verschwieg Sherlock ihm.

Sherlock küsste ihn und schob seine Hände unter Johns T-Shirt. "Ich will dich neu entdecken, John, jeden Zentimeter deines Körpers", flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr und zeichnete Johns Nackenlinie mit seinen Lippen nach. Mit einem leisen Seufzer legte John den Kopf zur Seite und gab sich ganz den Sinneseindrücken hin, die Sherlocks Hände, Lippen und Zähne auf seiner Haut hinterließen, bis sein einziger Gedanke nur noch 'Sherlock' war.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heute ist John und Marys fiktiver Hochzeitstag, daher denke ich, dass es ein guter Tag ist, um endlich das letzte Kapitel zu posten. Ich entschuldige mich für die lange Wartezeit, aber das 'wahre Leben' hat seinen Tribut gefordert. Nachdem ich dieses Kapitel mehrmals in den letzten Wochen gelöscht und neu geschrieben habe, bin ich tatsächlich fertig geworden und ich hoffe, dass euch das fluffige Ende gefällt. Ja, ich weiß, tief im Innersten bin ich eine hoffnungslose Romantikerin.

**Kapitel 4**

 

John stand mitten im Schlafzimmer und drehte sich langsam um sich selbst. Mit gerunzelter Stirn ließ er einen argwöhnischen Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen.

 

Nein, nichts. Wo hatte Sherlock seine Geige gelassen? Weder der Notenständer noch die Geige waren im Wohnzimmer. Das alleine war noch nicht allzu ungewöhnlich. Obwohl Sherlock meistens an einem der Fenster stand wenn er spielte oder komponierte, nahm er beides durchaus gelegentlich mit ins Schlafzimmer. Aber auch hier war nichts!

 

Johns Blick blieb an der Kommode hängen und wanderte dann nachdenklich über die geschlossenen Schubladen, ehe er sich in Bewegung setzte. Die Papiere auf der Kommode gestern Abend, das waren keine alten Akten gewesen, soviel war klar. Außerdem war alles viel zu ordentlich sortiert gewesen - und es waren Schlüssel dabei gewesen, einer hatte ausgesehen, als ob er zu einem Schließfach oder so was gehörte.

 

Die aufgeräumte Wohnung, die fehlende Geige, die Papiere, nicht zu vergessen die Waffe - wie passte das alles zusammen? Den Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt lauschte John auf das Rauschen des Wassers, Sherlock stand noch unter der Dusche. Ohne länger zu zögern öffnete er die oberste Schublade.

 

Sherlocks geliebte Sockenordnung war völlig durcheinander, und als John ein Paar hochhob, sah er die Ecke eines Blattes Papier hervor lugen. Behutsam, als ob er eine Bombe entschärfen würde, legte er ein Paar Socken nach dem anderen auf die Kommode. Darunter kam ein einziges Durcheinander an Papieren zum Vorschein.

 

John nahm den obersten Zettel in die Hand und las 'mit Windsor-Knoten binden!'. Als nächstes hielt er eine Versicherungspolice in Händen, dann Kontenaufstellungen, weitere Versicherungsunterlagen, Verträge. Immer mehr kam zum Vorschein: er legte ein Schlüsselbund mit Hausschlüsseln und einem ihm unbekannten, kleineren Schlüssel, Briefumschläge und schließlich Sherlocks Testament zu den anderen Sachen auf die Kommode. Verwirrt und verständnislos starrte John alles an.

 

Er versuchte genauer hinzusehen, zu sehen so wie Sherlock es ihn gelehrt hatte, aber sein Gehirn weigerte sich, das Muster zu erkennen. Die Briefumschläge stachen ihm ins Auge und John nahm den kleinen Stapel wieder in die Hand. 'Mummy' las er auf dem ersten Umschlag, dann 'Mrs. Hudson' und 'Mycroft'. Wie versteinert starrte John den an Mycroft adressierten Umschlag an.

 

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Badezimmertür und Sherlock kam heraus, seinen blauen Morgenmantel offen über der Pyjama-Hose tragend. Er hatte in aller Eile geduscht; es war ihm unerträglich, auch nur kurz von John getrennt zu sein. Obwohl er wusste, dass John da war, hatte es ihm fast körperliche Schmerzen bereitet, ihn nicht zu sehen, und so rauschte er mit dem Handtuch noch in den feuchten Haaren ins Schlafzimmer. Als er John mit den Briefen in der Hand vor der offenen Kommode stehen sah, erstarben alle seinen Bewegungen und er wurde aschfahl.

 

Ganz langsam drehte John sich zu Sherlock herum, der wie angewurzelt mitten im Zimmer stand, die Haare zerzaust, das nasse Handtuch hing in seinen schlaffen Händen. Sherlocks Gesicht spiegelte seine Gedanken wieder, und John wünschte sich zum ersten Mal, dass er nicht so gut in ihm lesen könnte. Sherlocks Augen klebten an dem Umschlag in Johns Hand, es war der Brief an Mycroft, und er sah aus, als ob er sich jeden Moment übergeben müsste. Ziemlich genau so fühlte John sich, auch ihm war die Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen, als sein Gehirn endlich alle Puzzelteile zusammengefügt hatte.

 

"Wa - " Johns Stimme versagte und er musste sich räuspern. "Was ist das, Sherlock?" Sherlock wimmerte leicht. "Es ist nichts", versuchte er es, aber seine Stimme klang verzweifelt. "Bitte John, es ist nichts, wirklich."

 

John schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Den Briefumschlag immer noch in der Hand haltend ging er auf Sherlock zu. "Sherlock, was ist das?"

 

Sherlock zog den Morgenmantel enger um sich und sank auf die Bettkante. Die Arme fest um sich gewickelt, den Blick starr auf den Boden gerichtet blieb er dort hocken. Nur mit großer Anstrengung gelang es John, sich wieder zu bewegen, aber schließlich setzte er sich zu Sherlock und wartete.

 

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit ging ein Schaudern durch Sherlocks Körper und sein Kopf fiel auf seine Brust. Ohne darüber nachzudenken fand Johns rechte Hand ihren Weg und streichelte beruhigend über Sherlocks Rücken. Sherlock schloss die Augen und atmete ein paar Mal zitternd ein und aus, bevor er schließlich leise antwortete.

 

"Ich habe es versucht, wirklich. Aber acht Monate, John. Acht Monate nur Alpträume und Schmerzen, Verzweiflung … und keine Zukunft … Ich konnte so nicht mehr weitermachen, darum wollte ich es ändern."

 

Eine lange Pause entstand, in der keiner der beiden etwas sagte. Als die Hand von Sherlocks Rücken verschwand biss er die Zähne so fest zusammen, dass es weh tat, um nicht laut aufzustöhnen. Hatte er John jetzt endgültig verloren, zum zweiten Mal? Das könnte er nicht ertragen, definitiv nicht.

 

Ein lautes Rumsen/Geräusch erschreckte ihn und ließ ihn die Augen öffnen und den Kopf heben. John war vom Bett gerutscht. Er saß auf dem Fußboden, die Augen weit aufgerissen, der blanke Horror stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Eine Faust hatte er im Mund, um den Schrei zu unterdrücken, der in seiner Kehle saß, die andere umklammerte immer noch den Brief an Mycroft.

 

Bestürzung und Schock fegten durch Johns Eingeweide, als er realisierte, was Sherlock zu sagen versuchte. Der Gedanke, dass Sherlock verzweifelt genug gewesen war, um aufzugeben war, schon schlimm genug, aber dass John die Ursache dafür gewesen war, machte ihn krank. Die Erkenntnis, die Wahrheit, hatte ihn wie ein Schlag getroffen. _Das war seine Schuld, ganz allein seine Schuld! Er hätte Sherlock fast umgebracht!_

 

Nur langsam registrierte er, dass das laute Wimmern, das er hörte, von ihm selbst kam, aber er konnte es nicht abstellen. Sherlock war jetzt neben ihm und nahm ihm den Brief aus der Hand. John kniff die Augen zu, er konnte ihn nicht ansehen. _Es war seine Schuld! Oh Gott, Sherlock musste ihn dafür hassen._

 

Dann spürte er eine zögernde Hand auf seinen Haaren und auf seiner Wange. Es dauerte etwas, bis er Sherlocks Stimme wahrnahm, bis er verstand, was er sagte. Aber das konnte nicht sein, das war - _falsch_. Warum sollte Sherlock sich bei ihm entschuldigen? Wofür denn? Außerdem entschuldigte sich Sherlock nie, niemals!

 

Nachdem er ihm vorsichtig den Brief aus der Hand genommen und achtlos zur Seite geworfen hatte, schaute Sherlock sich ratlos um. So hatte er John noch nie erlebt, in all den Jahren nicht. Schließlich hob er ganz langsam eine Hand und strich John zögerlich eine Strähne aus der Stirn, streichelte dann ganz sanft seine Wange. "Es tut mir leid John, wirklich, ich wusste doch nicht … ich dachte, du bist … ich … ich konnte ohne dich einfach nicht mehr … es tat so weh … "

 

"Oh Gott, Sherlock, hör auf dich zu entschuldigen!"

 

Sherlock erstarrte, doch bevor er seine Hand wegziehen konnte, umfasste John sein Handgelenk und hielt ihn fest, er hatte die Lider immer noch fest geschlossen. Endlich hob er den Kopf und schaute Sherlock in die Augen. " _Ich_ muss mich entschuldigen. Es tut mir leid, dass du so leiden musstest. Es tut mir leid, dass ich nichts unternommen habe. Es tut mir so leid … alles … es ist alles meine Schuld." Er musste es aussprechen, auch wenn er Sherlock damit vertreiben würde, er musste es ihm sagen. "Ich habe dich fast umgebracht, ich weiß nicht, was ich …" Seine Stimme brach, er konnte nicht weitersprechen. Wieder lief ein Zittern durch seinen Körper.

 

Als Sherlock seine Hand aus Johns Griff löste, hatte John das Gefühl, als ob ihm der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen würde. Er zog die Knie an den Körper, kniff die Augen zu und machte sich so klein wie möglich. Seine ganze Konzentration galt seiner Atmung, während er versuchte die aufsteigende Übelkeit zu unterdrücken. Er hatte es verbockt, es war vorbei, er hatte es endgültig versaut. Ein unkontrolliertes Zittern erfasste ihn.

 

Verunsichert blickte Sherlock auf die zusammengekauerte Gestalt neben ihm. Dieses Auf und Ab der Gefühle machte ihn noch wahnsinnig, in all den Jahren hatte er offensichtlich nichts dazu gelernt. Wütend und frustriert über seine eigene Unzulänglichkeit stand er auf. _Denk, Sherlock! Was würde John tun?_ Schließlich räumte er das Tablett weg und zog die Decke vom Bett. Dann kniete er sich vor John auf den Boden und wickelte sie beide warm ein. Sherlock spürte Johns Zittern, die feinen Vibrationen, und er kämpfte darum, es zu verstehen. Vorsichtig löste er Johns verkrampfte Finger und strich beruhigend über seine Hände, seine Arme hinauf bis zu den Schultern, massierte ihn sanft, bis er merkte, dass die Spannung und das Zittern unter seinen Fingern langsam nachließen. "Shhh, John. Es ist alles in Ordnung, ich bin ja hier."

 

"Nein", kam es müde und leise von John. "Nein, es ist nicht in Ordnung." Er hob den Kopf etwas an, bis er Sherlock in die Augen sehen konnte. "Wie kannst du sagen, dass alles in Ordnung ist? Ich habe dich fast umgebracht. Nur einen Tag später und - " John konnte nicht weitersprechen, er musste würgen und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. Mit einem Satz sprang er auf und rannte ins Bad, wo er grade noch rechtzeitig die Toilette erreichte, bevor er sich übergeben musste.

 

Sherlock war ihm gefolgt und reichte ihm ein feuchtes Handtuch, mit dem er sich das Gesicht abwischen konnte. Erschöpft ließ John sich rückwärts an die kalten Fliesen sinken.

 

"Komm, steh auf." Sherlock stand vor ihm und streckte ihm auffordernd die Hände entgegen. "Der Boden ist viel zu kalt John, komm." Aber John sah nicht einmal auf, er war noch immer völlig in seinen Gedanken gefangen und starrte blicklos vor sich hin.

 

Schließlich zog Sherlock ihn einfach hoch und schob ihn ohne große Gegenwehr ins Schlafzimmer und zum Bett, wo John sich zu einer Kugel zusammenrollte, als wollte er sich unsichtbar machen. Seufzend legte Sherlock sich zu ihm. Er konnte Johns Schuldgefühle nicht ganz nachvollziehen. Es war ja nicht so, dass John ihn bewusst verlassen hatte oder ihm das absichtlich angetan hätte, aber er wusste auch, dass das für John keinen Unterschied machte.

 

Früher, als John oft Albträume von seinem Einsatz in Afghanistan gehabt hatte, hatte Sherlock ihn immer in die Arme genommen und festgehalten. Meistens hatte John sich dann schnell beruhigt. Manchmal war er sogar in Sherlocks Armen wieder eingeschlafen, immer in der Gewissheit, dass er nicht alleine war, dass Sherlock da war und über ihn wachte. Schließlich waren die Träume ganz verschwunden.

 

Also versuchte Sherlock es einfach. Langsam und vorsichtig wickelte er sich um John, so dass er ihn von hinten im Arm halten und streicheln konnte. Es war ein ungewohnter Rollentausch, denn abgesehen von den Albträumen am Anfang, war John immer der starke, zuversichtliche Part in ihrer Beziehung gewesen.

 

Sie lagen eng aneinander geschmiegt, Sherlock hatte seinen linken Arm unter Johns Nacken geschoben, so dass seine Hand auf Johns Brust direkt über seinem Herzen ruhte. Seine andere Hand streichelte, was immer er erreichen konnte, während er sein Gesicht in Johns Haaren vergraben hatte und ruhig atmete. Sherlock hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, aber schließlich spürte er, wie John sich in seinen Armen entspannte.

 

Nachdem sie zur Ruhe gekommen waren und eine Weile ganz still beieinander gelegen hatten, begann Sherlock zu reden. Es passierte ganz einfach, fast unfreiwillig und ohne, dass er bewusst darüber nachgedacht hatte. "Ich bin nicht mal sicher, ob ich es geschafft hätte." Seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern, fast als ob er mit sich selbst sprach. "Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie ungeschickt ich mich angestellt habe", murmelte er in Johns Haare und drückte ihm einen leichten Kuss auf den Scheitel. "Ich wollte nicht alles zusauen, schließlich braucht Mrs. Hudson die Wohnung ja noch, also habe ich gedacht, ich mache es in der Dusche. Dabei bin ich ausgerutscht und fast hingefallen. Kannst du dir Mycrofts Gesicht vorstellen, wenn er mich mit gebrochenem Knöchel gefunden hätte? Furchtbar!" Angeekelt verzog Sherlock das Gesicht bevor er weitersprach. "Außerdem hatte Lestrade sich selbst eingeladen, er wollte unbedingt auf einen Drink vorbei kommen." Ein leichtes Schnauben zeigte Sherlock, dass John ihm zuhörte. Das war gut, sehr gut sogar. "Du siehst also, dass deine Schuldgefühle völlig übertrieben sind."

 

Sherlock drehte John zaghaft herum, so dass er ihn ansehen konnte, und hielt ihn fest im Arm. "Ja, ich war verzweifelt. Ich habe es gehasst schlafen zu gehen, weil dann die Träume kamen. Und ich habe es gehasst aufzuwachen, weil dann die Einsamkeit wieder kam. Aber nachdem ich mich so - ungeschickt - angestellt habe, glaube ich nicht, dass ich es wirklich geschafft hätte." Er schaute John ernst in die Augen. "Und weißt du auch warum? Weil ich die Hoffnung _nie_ _ganz_ aufgegeben habe." Sherlock wand sich unbehaglich, sein Blick flackerte unruhig über Johns Gesicht, er suchte nach den richtigen Worten. "Ich kann so was nicht gut, dass weißt du. Aber diese Verbindung die wir haben, die wir vom ersten Tag an immer hatten, sie ist wie eine unsichtbare Kette zwischen uns. Ich hätte es gespürt, wenn sie gerissen wäre."

 

John sah Sherlock lange unbeweglich an, dann nickte er wortlos und schmiegte sich in Sherlocks Arme, die ihn fest umklammert hielten.

 

 

 

 

** Epilog **

 

Mycroft hatte sich Johns Geschichte ein paar Tage später schweigend angehört und ihm dann einen Termin bei einem Therapeuten machen lassen. Dass er so leicht davon kam erstaunte John, aber wahrscheinlich hatte Mycroft bzw. einer seiner Lakaien in der Zwischenzeit seine Geschichte längst überprüft und er wusste bereits jede Einzelheit.

 

Auch die Untersuchungen im Krankenhaus waren wie erwartet ohne Ergebnis geblieben.

 

Der Therapeut gefiel John und schaffte es tatsächlich, John im Laufe der Zeit über seine Schuldgefühle hinweg zu helfen. Außerdem gab er ihm den einen oder anderen Tipp, wie er besser mit Sherlocks Launen umgehen konnte. Und da Mycroft ihn bezahlte, nahm John ihn gerne länger in Anspruch.

 

Sherlock Albträume verschwanden ziemlich schnell; er war nie jemand gewesen, der sich im Nachhinein viele Gedanken machte wenn ein Fall beendet war, und dieser Fall war für ihn beendet. John war zurück; das war das einzige, was für ihn zählte.

 

Nachdem er zuerst kaum von Johns Seite gewichen war, normalisierte sich die Situation nach ein paar Wochen langsam wieder. Allerdings brauchte Sherlock die ständige Rückversicherung, dass John noch da war, sei es durch einen suchenden Blick hier und da oder eine SMS, wenn sie getrennt unterwegs waren.

 

Was John anfangs irritierte, neben der zwanghaften Anhänglichkeit, die seine Geduld manchmal auf eine harte Probe stellte, waren kleine, ungewohnte Gesten. Sherlock hatte begonnen, seine Zuneigung in einer Art und Weise zu zeigen, wie er es nie zuvor getan hatte. Das fing damit an, dass er für John Tee machte, äußerte sich aber auch in kleinen Zärtlichkeiten; ein Abschiedskuss, wenn John zur Arbeit ging, ein Streicheln über die Schulter oder ein kleiner Kuss auf die Haare, wenn John in seinem Sessel saß und las.

 

Auch ihr Liebesleben hatte sich verändert. Sherlock hatte nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht, dass Sex für ihn nicht so wichtig war wie für John, und nach über zehn Jahren war die Luft ein bisschen raus, das war normal. Aber seit John wieder da war, konnte Sherlock offenbar nicht genug von ihm bekommen. Nicht dass John sich beklagt hätte, aber es machte ihn neugierig.

 

"Sherlock", begann er vorsichtig, als sie eines Nachts beide erschöpft und zufrieden im Bett lagen, "kann ich dich etwas fragen?" Sherlock nestelte in Johns Haaren. "Du fragst dich, warum ich ständig mit dir schlafen will." Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung. Sherlock hatte schon darauf gewartet, dass John darauf zu spreche kam.

 

"Ich kann es dir nicht wirklich erklären, es ist nur so, dass mir klar geworden ist, wie begrenzt unsere gemeinsame Zeit vielleicht ist. Es heißt doch immer, dass man etwas erst zu schätzen weiß, wenn man es verloren hat. Das stimmt." Er umarmte John fester. "Aber ich habe eine zweite Chance bekommen, eine zweite Chance mit dir. Wenn wir zusammen schlafen ist es, als ob wir eins werden, verschmelzen, unzertrennlich sind. Das will ich so oft wie möglich spüren,ich will _dich_ spüren, in mir, eins mit dir sein."

 

John hielt Sherlock noch etwas fester und küsste ihn sanft. Ja, das war es wohl, eine zweite Chance, dachte er. Und er war entschlossen, sie zu nutzten.

 

***

 

Ein paar Mal in seinem Leben hatte Sherlock Momente absoluter Klarheit erlebt. Für wenige Sekunden konnte die Stille den Lärm verdrängen und er fühlte anstatt zu denken. Die Dinge zeigten sich klar und scharf und die Welt schien noch makellos und jungfräulich, es war, als wäre alles gerade erst entstanden. Es gelang ihm nie, diese Momente festzuhalten. Er klammerte sich daran, doch wie alles andere verblassten sie. Von diesen Momenten lebte er, sie holten ihn zurück in die Gegenwart und er erkannte, dass alles ganz genau so war, wie es sein sollte.

 

Ende

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke, fürs lesen und dass ihr bis zum Ende dabei geblieben seid. Feedback ist hochwillkommen.


End file.
